Surprise visit
by blackm00n5
Summary: Epic pahil for a title. Amu's home alone and guess who comes to visit? AMUTO ALL THE WAY -rated for language-


**A/N Second SC fic! I wrote this in about two days and it's a little OOC I think….**

**Disclaimer~ I dun't own Shugo Chara**

Being in love sucks. Majorly

Especially when you're in love with your enemy. Your enemy who can walk around with cat ears and a cat tail, and have them gone in an instant. And when he teases you to no end and no matter how much you like it, you have to act like you hate it. And when he's so extremely sexy, and alluring and is three years, two months and three days older than you.

I sound like a fucking fan girl.

So, right now I'm sitting in my room in my empty house. I'm supposed to be doing homework, but I'm mentally complaining instead. Besides, the homework's easy, I'll do it before class starts tomorrow. I'm wearing red and black plaid pajama pants, a black tank top and my hairs down. It's not like I expect any guests at this time of night. It's nearly midnight. Why I'm trying to do my homework this late, well that's a completely different story involving lots of ketchup and a fight at McDonald's. I'll leave that for later.

While I'm staring absently at my wall, I hear a knock on my balcony door. With a small jump, I look to it. My heart skips a beat. Or five. On my balcony, I see a tall figure with dark blue hair and luxurious blue eyes. He's wearing his sweater zipped up over what looks like a black teeshirt and dark jeans. His shugo chara is on his shoulder. I get up and open my door, preparing myself for the 'Cool and Spicy' act that I put on. I don't know why I bother anymore, I know he sees right through it.

"What do you want?" I asked, and eyebrow raised in a bored expression. He smirked.

"It's cold, are you going to leave me out here?" he asked, ignoring my question. I think about it for a minute, knowing full well I'm going to let him in. I stepped away from the doorway, allowing him to enter. He walks in and leans against the wall.

"Why are you here?" I asked, shutting the slider door. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Your hair looks nice down." he dodged my question again. I felt an angry flush wash over my face.

"Stop avoiding my questions!" I demanded, storming back to my chair. I sat in it backwards, allowing myself to look at him. His perfect face, his strong body, his- NO! Stop thinking this god dammit!

"Why did you come here?" I asked, a stern look on my face. He answered with a shrug.

"I wanted to see you." He answered simply, plopping onto my bed. His cat ears and tail popped up out of nowhere.

"Right, now why are you really here?" I re-asked the question, my voice irritated.

"What, now I need an actual reason to come visit? That hurts Amu." He said, a smirk etched onto his face.

I gave an aggravated sigh, tapping my bare foot against the floor. It was slightly awkward in the room with him. Yet, he seemed perfectly comfortable. Then again, he could be pretending. He stood up and walked a bit closer to me. I looked up at his face, yet another blush forming on my face.

"Since when does a high school boy need an excuse to come see a pretty girl?" He asked me. I have no doubt that I looked like a cherry with eyes.

"Wh-why do you t-tease me so much!" I tried to demand, though I probably sounded more afraid.

He walked right up to me then. With his right hand, he pushed my hair behind my ear on the left side of my face. He let his hand trail down under my chin and lifted my downcast face up to meet his mesmerizing gaze once again. His face held a dead serious expression. I felt all and any anger melt away and I yearned to lean more into his touch. He stared at me and for a moment, I thought he wasn't going to talk at all.

"You're interesting to me." he told me, his confident voice quiet.

What he did next surprised me and made my heart stop completely. He leaned down, and he gently brought his own lips to mine. Instantly, I returned the kiss. His lips were tender and warm. I had pictured them to be rougher. And yes, I had imagined kissing him before and it earned me a few less than perfect test grades.

And in a instant, I was sitting alone, Ikuto back on my bed, facing me. His face held a forlorn look as he stared right into my eyes. I nervously started to play with my hair, suddenly unsure of what to do. He continued to stare at me, neither of us ever breaking eye contact. My foot began tapping again, weather I purposely made it tap or not, I'm not sure. Ikuto suddenly spoke, making me jump slightly.

"You're beautiful." he stated simple. I didn't know how I was supposed to respond to that, to be honest.

After a moment's hesitation, I stood up. Slowly I made my way over to the bed. I put one knee on the edge of the mattress, the other still on the floor. I leaned forward and cupped his face in my hands. I brought our lips together once again. He instantly had his arms wrapping around my waist. In a matter of seconds, we were laying on my bed. I was sitting over his stomach, me knees bent on either side. I held his wrists down on either side of his head and our lips were practically glued together.

He began to softly trace my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth, knowing from books I've read what to do. He gently slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring inside. I did the same, pushing his tongue back into his own mouth. He nibbled softly on my bottom lip. I felt passion behind his tender kiss. It was…strange. Everything about it contradicted itself. It was warm and cold. It was weak and strong. It was passionate but soft and sweet. I wanted more.

His mouth left mine, sliding slowly up my jaw line, leaving a trail of small kisses. I brought my head closer to him. He started to suck softly on my neck. Without meaning to, I let out a soft moan. I felt him smirk against my neck. I felt a small blush form on my face. I suddenly had a thought about my parents.

"If my parents saw this they'd flip shit." I mumbled, a small smirk crawling across my face.

And suddenly, he stopped. He softly pushed me off him and stood up. I looked at him with pleading eyes. He mumbled something to himself, clenching his fists. I didn't know what his problem was, but I was worried. Had I done something wrong? Was he mad at me? I was a little beyond confused. I whispered his name, just loud enough for him to hear.

"This is wrong." He muttered, I think he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"I shouldn't love you." He said, a little louder.

I stood up off my bed. Walking up to him, I wrapped my arms around him, my head resting against his chest. I closed my eyes, letting the silence engulf us. After a moment, he pulled my closer, his head resting on top of mine. Trying to get closer, I nuzzled my face into his chest. He smelt good, like pine and fresh water. I felt him bury his face into my hair. He took a deep breath.

"You do a lot of things you shouldn't." I mumbled, a small laugh escaping. I felt him chuckle.

He mumbled something incoherent, I didn't question though. I could tell he was smirking as he picked me up. He carried me to my bed as Yoru and my three Shugo Charas pulled down my sheets. He held me and inch or two of my bed and dropped me, making me bounce slightly. I held back a small giggle that would ruin my already failed 'Cool and Spicy' façade. He pulled my covers up over me and kissed my forehead.

"Good night." He whispered. He started to leave, shutting off my light.

"Ikuto?" I stopped him, my voice a little shaky. He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Will you stay?" I finished my question. With a gentle smile, he walked back over and crawled onto my bed, holding my close to him.

~~FIN

**A/N Sorry, had to do the little 'Fin' thing. XD ANYWAY, click zeh review button if you liked it. XD**


End file.
